Conventionally, as a service provided to a terminal connected to an Internet Protocol (IP) network, there is a Web service that uses a World Wide Web (WWW) related technique. Among Web services, there are various advanced Web services such as an Instant Messaging (IM) service. For example, a service providing server that provides an IM service provides advanced Web services such as chatting, sharing of image data, by making Web services provided to terminals cooperate with each other between the terminals.
At this time, the terminal that uses the IM service registers itself in the service providing server as a member in advance. The terminal exchanges membership ID with other members and registers the membership IDs in a buddy list in advance. In this way, the service providing server controls the Web services on the basis of the buddy relationship between the members registered in advance and makes the Web services cooperate with each other between the members. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which membership managements are integrated, and thereby, when new service is used, a membership registration is not required. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for sharing an application by using an ordinary browser.